El Avión
by AleColfer
Summary: Un viaje en avión hacia Ohio, dos parejas. Kurt decide ir al baño antes que el avión despegue...Blaine lo sigue minutos atrás. Se escuchan ruidos dentro de pequeño bajo...pero no es lo que parece, aunque lo crean. Escribirlo le encanto y le encantaría si lo leen, denle una oportunidad! no olviden los reviews siiiiii


**El Avión**

-odio los aviones.. especialmente la clase turística- se quejo como quinta vez Rachel- seguro que tenemos que ir?- volteo su rostro y miro a Finn

Este solo la miro y asintió en silencio leyendo su revista de futbol

-carol dijo que había planeado esta cena por meses- acalro Kur sosteniendo la mano de su moreno- no podemos no ir

-el viaje es horrible- protesto otra vez la cantante

-valdra la pena… carol hace la mejor comida- alago Blaine sonriéndole

-Rahcek.. por favor solo siéntate y deja de molestar a la azafada- rogo el mas alto

La morena lo miro con mala cara antes de sentarse a su lado y ojear su propia revista.

Blaine y Kurt se encontrabna frente ellos en otros asientos.

-me alegra no tener que compartir asiento con ella- susurro Kurt cerca de su prometido- la quieor epro en un viaje es insoportable, lo demostre cuando fuimos a las nacionales- suspiro- no volverá a suceder

-no se si fue buena idea viajar con ellos.. Finn estuvo mirando mis gomitas de ositos desde hace media hora- suejto la bolsa fuerte- tengo mieod dormir y desperdar sin estas dulzuras

-no seria mala idea.. los dulces se estan vlviendo una obsesion para ti- le sañalo- como estarán tus dientes ahora

-no lo se.. tu que dices?

Parecía una pregunta inocente y hasta tierna pero el tono de voz que utilizo Blaine hizo que Kurt se estremeciera.

-deberia observarlo a fondo- le coqueteo de vuelta

-pues hazlo

-aquí no Blaine

-talvez al llegar a Lima ya no tenga dientes, tienes que ver el problema ahora- insistió

-no en publico- declaro Kurt mandándole una timida sonrisa para luego hojear su revista de Vogue, al pasar los minutos las dos parejas estaban leyendo, revistas y libros.

-voy al baño-declaro Kurt- mejor antes que despegue el avión- le sonrio y camino con paso lento al final del pasillo

Bliane vio al castaño y se el ocurrio una idea, le mando un mirada a Finn y este solo volvió a mirar la bolsa de gomitas, froto los ojos y salio por el mismo camino de Kurt.

El castaño ahsta eso se lavaba las manos y miraba su reflejo en el espejho, arreglaba las imperfecciones en su cabello cuando la peurta se abrió, lo priemro que quiso hacer fue pegar un grito y leugo insultar al que entro sin tocar epro al darse la vuelta se encontró con un sonriente Blaine.

-tenias razón… no en publico- dicho eso lo beso

_**ByK**_

Pasaron varios minutos en lsoq eu Finn comia feliz las gomitas de Blaine y Rachel miraba preocupada el baño

-Fin.. Fin- le toco el brazo tratando de llamr su atención

-que pasa?

-Kurt y Blaine no llegan

-donde fueron?

-ahhh al abño creo

-lo dos?

-si

Se miraron unos minutos leyendo la mente del otro.

-crees que..

-no lo harian

-pues…

Finn no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la voz de las azafadas por los parlantes decía que el avión pronto despegaria y que todos aprocharan sus cinturones, la pareja intercambio miradas.

-ire a buscarlos- se levanto Finn y Rachel asintió

Camino hasta el final del pasillo y vi la puerta cerrada, intento abrirla pero estaba con el seguro, dio unos tres golpes.

-Kurt… ahh estas ahí?- pregunto dudoso

Escucho ruidos, cosas chocando y suspiros, la voz de Blaien sobresalio

-Blaien?- rpegunto ahora asustado, pego la oreja a la puerta para oir mejor

-metelo Blaine.. metelo mierda- gritaba Kurt

-este lugar es pequeño… apenas me muevo y..

-solo metelo y luego sácalo rápido… es fácil

Finn quedo horrorizado por loq eue scucho, se alejo de la puerta y camino a su lugar de vuelta, se sento mientrs Rachel lo miraba curiosasmente.

-que apso?- pregunto- porque esa cara?

-ellos.. –miro atrás y ahora vio que la puerta se movia a un ritmo seguido- ellos estan ocupados

-que? Y no hiciste anda- se quejo- vamos…- se levanto jalando al ams grande

-no volveré.. tu ve epro yo no volveré

Rachel lo miro perpleja antes de darse la vuleta e ir al final del apsillo, cuando estuvo a solo un asiento escuchos algunos gemido sy golpes, miro a als personas que se encontraban ahí, suspiro aliviada al ver que estaban con audífonos, se acerco mas y toco la puerta peor no hubo respuesta.

-chicos- susurro – ya va a despegar el avión

Espero

No hubo respuesta otra vez

Solo ams gemidos

-deben salir-golpe mas fuerte y como hizo Finn apoyo la cabeza en la puerta.

-todo esta húmedo.. mi pantalón esta húmedo Blaine- se quejo la voz de Kurt

-usa tu chamarra

-nunca!es nueva y además es tu culpa.. tu utiliza tu chamarra

-era par atu bien.. bien- hubo suspiros- lo meteré hasta el fondo entiendes…-silencio- si te duele me dices y lo saco

Rachel escucho como el castaño tras varios minutos solto un gemido

-dueledueledueleduele- dijo repetidas veces entre gemidos

-es un progreso- Blaine dijo entrecortado- ahora lo sacare, ya que esta húmedo no de tolera.. talvez la punta pero nada mas

-te ,atare Blaine- amenazo otra vez el castaño- sácalo rápido

Rachel se alejo al escuhar ms gemidos y maldiciones, se sento al aldo de Finn y miro al frente

-los hiciste salir?- pregunto su novio mirándola

-ellos… -trago saliva-estan ocupados

-entocnes quien los va a sacar?

-disculpen- hablo al azafata con una sonrisa amable- los jovenes?- eseñlao a susu asientos- el avión ya va a despegar y pues. .. todos deben estar sentados

La pareja se volvió a mirar peor esta vez no tenían ni idea de que hacer.

_**ByK**_

En tanto en el baño la pareja seguía luchando

-esot es tu culpa

-mi culap?- se quejo Blane- tu me estabs coqeuteando

-pero no apra hacerlo… menos aquí

_FlashBack_

_-tienes razón… no en publico- dichoe so lo beso_

_Kurt acepto el beso pero leugo se separo_

_-te que hablas?_

_-lo sabes- volvió a besarlo- es excitante hacerlo aquí_

_-quieres..-miro el pequeño baño- hacerlo aquí_

_-si- sonrio- no te parece caliente?_

_-no entramos Blaine- dijo tratando de no reir_

_-vamos Kurt- le suejto al cintura- se que quieres_

_El castaño sabia que era éñigroso, sabia que si les pillaban les echarían del avión, sabia que mientrs lo ecahban todos los pasajeros lo mirarían con desaprobación peor también sabai que era excitante…muy excitante._

_-que dices?_

_-yo..pues- acomodo sus brazos en los hombros de su novio- digoq eu es muy esxcitante_

_-eso quería escuchar- se volvieron a besar con mas pasión entre ellos y leugo hubo varios besos húmedos antes de que Bliane agarrara la cintura de Kurt y lo subiera al lavamanos, el castaño se dejo hacer y rio al ver los intentos de Blaine para acomodarse hasta que el codo de BLiane le pego en las costillas…. Ahí se fue toda su excitación_

_-ouh- se quejo_

_-lo siento- se movio otra vez _

_-deja de moverte Bliane.. no..- ahora su codo de el le dio en la frente de Blaine_

_-Kurt- se quejo_

_-lo siento.. déjame- al querer bajar del lavamanos su pies no calcuo bien y se cayo en el inodoro metiéndose hasta el fondo_

_-mierda- protesto- Bliane.. ayúdame con esto_

_-como hiciste?_

_-quise bajar y.. esto paso- intento sacar el pei causándose un fuerte pinchon en el tobillo- súbeme al lavamanos.. rápido- ordeno y Bliane le hizo sentarse en este- ahroa solo.. jala y luego empuja- miro al mroeno- asi saldrá_

_-tenias que ponerte esos zapatos hoy_

_-hazlo _

_El pie del castaño entraba y salía pero en una de esas no salio, se miraron asustados al ver que ahora estaba mas al fondo_

_-metelo Blaine.. metelo- prdeno- y leugo lo sacas, que de dificl tiene_

_Hicieorn eso varios minutos que parecían horas, Kurt soltaba gemidos de dolor cada vez mas, su pie estab metido en un inodoro y ahora no lo sentía, Bliane también soltaba gemidos epro de cansancio._

_-en una de esas Kurt se apoyo en el vidrio y una mano descando lejos, cuando ovio la otra choco con el grifo y se arribo mojadno todo su pantalón_

_-todoe sta húmedo- se quejo_

_-usemos tu chaqueta_

_Blaine quería meter SU chaqueta de marca en el inodoro para sacarlo_

_-nuca! es tu culpa tu mete tu chamarra_

_Baline lo miro y roto los ojos, se la saco y la metio causando un dolor en la pierna de Kurt, este solto un gemido_

_-ahora lo voy a meter y si te duele solo em avisas_

_Lo metio y Kurt sentía door epro no era mucho, pero cuadno toco su tobillo el dolor se volvió insoportable_

_-dueldueledueledueleduele_

_-esta bien. Ahroa lo voy a sacar- el plan era jalar la chamarra y por ese medio sacaría mas el pie de Kurt_

_-hazlo_

_Dolio.. dolio mucho epro gracias Dios el pie salio, Kurt sonrio alegre y lo abrazo_

_-lo logramos! Lo logramos , amor!_

_-lo hicimos bien Kurt- le abrazocon cariño_

_FinFlashBlack_

Sabi que el había echo todo el trabajo y Kurt solo había mirado pero el simple echo que Kurt no estuviera enojado lo calmo, escucharon unos toqeus en la puerta y votearon.

-señores.. el vavion ya va a salir- hablo una voz femenina- deben salir

La pareja slaio agarrados de la amno y volvieron a sus asientos, al ver a Rahcel y Finn no pudieorn evitar reir, la pareja solo los miro otra vez antes de volver sus miraas al frente

-fue excitante?- le susurro Blaine el oído

-caroq ue si- le sonrio Kurt

-me dijiste amor-sonrio Bliane

-porque eres mia mor- le pio un piquito en los labios y luego apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

-lo se- se alebo- queires unas…-se quedo callado mirando su asiento-donde..don- miro a Fiinn y este trataba de ocultarlas

-Finn! Me las vas a pagar!


End file.
